There are a number of existing methods of coin packaging which include:
Paper Wrapping PA1 Plastic Pouches PA1 Shrink Wrapping PA1 Hinged/Thermoformed Clip PA1 Injection Moulded Clips PA1 Low cost PA1 Existing technology PA1 Most accepted form of packaging PA1 Opaque packaging method which hides the contents of the package, and is prone to various forms of fraud. PA1 Actual count of coins in the roll is difficult to determine without opening roll and counting contents. The integrity of the coin count depends on the person or machine wrapping the coins. PA1 Wrapper is used once and then discarded, (i.e.) non-reuseable PA1 The machine wrapping of coins is slow, at 25 to 35 rolls per minute, and prone to maintenance problems. PA1 Wrappers are made of brown kraft paper and rolls of various denominations are difficult to distinguish. PA1 Paper wrappers can be difficult to open, and in some cases, individual coins may be inadvertently discarded with the scrap wrapper. PA1 low cost PA1 visual packaging PA1 easily dischargeable PA1 recycleable PA1 The number of coins in a pouch can only be determined by removing and counting them. This is extremely time consuming for retail and institutional clerks and front line personnel, but necessary to ensure proper till balances. PA1 The zippers on the pouches have a difficult time remaining closed if carrying large size or heavy amounts of coins. PA1 Filling of the pouches is normally done semi-automatically, whereby the teller holds the pouches under a chute, and closes the bag manually after being filled. This also allows another element of human error. PA1 This system is not designed for high speed filling automation. PA1 low cost PA1 visible packaging PA1 up to 100 rolls per minute in packaging line speed PA1 The film must be very tough in order to be effective, but staff at the front line of retail outlets often have difficulty removing coins, with broken nails and coins falling all over the floor as a result. PA1 The actual amount of coins in the tube can only be determined by actually counting the coins upon removal. PA1 low cost PA1 limited recyclablity PA1 visual packaging PA1 This product is made of thin thermoformed PETG and the clamshell hinge and locking concepts are not designed for repeated use. Some reuse is possible. PA1 Coin cavity does not have crisp defined boundaries, and is not rigid. Number of coins fitting the cavity can vary depending on how it is loaded, and because of its flexibility! PA1 Coins must be counted to actually determine quantity in each clip. PA1 This system is not designed for high speed packaging. PA1 The closure usually works on a dome fastener principle, or snap lock feature and the male and female domes or grooves, in the light film, become crushed or damaged. PA1 Light film is subject to tearing, ripping, splitting as well as distortion. PA1 Rather expensive to buy at retail for single use. PA1 a) The bulkiness of the design with a hinged lid structure means increased cost of material. PA1 b) The fact that it is non-stackable means higher costs for shipping and storage as well as excessive space requirements in bank branches. PA1 c) The design is not intended for high-speed automated filling. PA1 d) Because of the design and heavy structure the manufacturing cycle time is slow and the price is considerably higher.
This section outlines the benefits and problems associated with each of the above mentioned coin packaging methods.
Paper Wrapping
Paper wrapping of coin has been around for a long time, probably at least 75 years. Shop keepers and business people may have hand wrapped coin of similar denominations long before that. Machine wrapping of coins in the traditional kraft paper wrap had its beginning in Germany approximately seventy-five years ago.
Advantages
Disadvantages
Clear Plastic Pouches
This form of packaging is used in many countries in the world. The pouches are small plastic bags with "Zip Lock" type seals. The coins are manually or semi-automatically loaded into these pouches.
Advantages
Disadvantages
Plastic Tubular Film Wrap
This form of packaging involves overwrapping a specified amount of coins with a clear tubular plastic film which is heated to shrink wrap the coins in a tight bundle. This is an accepted method of coin packaging and second in preference to the paper wrap.
Advantages
Disadvantages
Molded Plastic Coin Holders
In all instances, molded plastic coin holders have been developed as consumer products, either sold in stores or distributed by banks to facilitate return of coinage to banking institutions, primarily by consumers. Instead of laboriously hand wrapping coins in paper wrappers, which requires manual counting of the coins beforehand, the plastic coin holders of various design concepts make the job easier and faster, as described further below:
(a) Thermoformed Clamshells
This form of packaging is also an accepted method of coin packaging, and is normally sold in retail stores and hand loaded by consumers.
Advantages
Disadvantages
(b) Injection Molded Clips
The inventor herein has previously patented two types of injection molded clips. These designs have considerable advantages over the coin packaging system already described, but do not represent ideal systems, as discussed below.
The first clip, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,093, is a single cell clip of very strong and durable design that unfortunately, because of its single cell structure, cannot provide a perfect coin count every time.
The other weakness of the single cell structure described in this patent is that no one, including a bank teller, can tell at a glance whether the correct number of coins is contained in the clip or if one or two might be missing (even if it has the correct number).
This single cell design may often hold two or three additional coins without being detected.
The second clip, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,528, solved all the problems for the consumer and provides a clip divided into segments or pockets which each holds five coins by using a series of thin dividers in the bottom half of a fold-over clip concept with automatic locking means for the cover.
Based on this concept, when the clip is full it contains a perfect coin count every time. By taking care of the problem of coin variation, all counting by the consumer or teller prior to packaging, is eliminated. A person can see at a glance if one of the five coins in any pocket of the clip is missing. Tellers and cashiers can also use the divided clip to accurately count and wrap cash at the end of each shift (in the bank or retail store).
In short, this patented concept meets the need for fast and convenient manual packaging of coin, with instant visual verification of denomination and count accuracy.
Four weaknesses, however, remain:
A unique opportunity, therefore, still exists for a coin holder structure which overcomes all the prior art problems which are recounted above. It will be seen in the sections which follow how the present invention meets all of the above problems and disadvantages and makes available, for the first time, an automated, high speed, secure system of coin packaging that sets a new standard in the industry. There are clear and significant advantages of the novel coin packaging system provided herein for banking institutions, retail stores and other major coin users, and everyone down the line to the ultimate consumer.